piffandomcom-20200223-history
ARIZONA METH PROJECT
JUNKIE DESCRIPTION: We see a teenager teaching a young boy how to smoke methamphetameme. -"you sure?" -"Yeah, yeah just go. Ok, bow blow it out... blow" The young boy blows out the smoke. We then see a middle-aged man with is shirt buttons undone in a dark corner as he says -"You did it, kid" We see another man kneel down towards the boy -"You're in... You're one of us now" We then see another person, this time a woman sitting on a broken matrice -"You did it" The first person we see then says -"All this is yours" The woman then stands up and says -"We're gonna shoot up together" -"We're gonna steal together" -"We're gonna sleep together" -"You are going to love every single minut-" The boy shouts -"NO!...I'm trying it just this once..." Everyone but the two boys start laughing The METH PROJECT logo fades in on a black background MUSIC: N/A SOUNDS: Other than the other characters talking all we can really hear is the boy blowing out the smoke AVAILABILITY: Available on YouTube on ArizonaMethProject's official channel SCARE FACTOR: High to Nightmare. Due to the dark color scheme, atmosphere and disturbing behavior of the adult meth users EVERYTHING ELSE DESCRIPTION: The PSA opens up with a young girl walking outside and spotting some people smoking methamphetamine. she walks over to them and says -"Hey, what about me?" The dealer responds with -"What about you?" The girl responds with -"Oh come on!" Another girl responds with -"Give her some..." Girl: "Yeah, give me some!" Dealer: "Alright, alright, you want meth kid? here's your meth" The drug dealer hands the girl a meth pipe "And here's your meth dealer..." A man appears from seemingly nowhere next to the girl "And here's your meth boyfriends..." Two creepy looking men appear and start grabbing the girl "And your meth baby..." A baby appears in the girls arms "And don't forget your meth face!" He holds up a mirror to the girl, whose face now looks more spotty and unhealthy In the final shot of the girl's face as she's crying The METH PROJECT logo fades in on a black background MUSIC: Rock music can be heard inside the house SOUNDS: We can hear the people inside the house party partying, the girl whimpering as the boyfriends get a hold of her, the meth baby crying and finally the girl crying AVAILABILITY: Available on YouTube on ArizonaMethProject's official channel SCARE FACTOR: High. The overall bleakness of the PSA and the way everything is presented can really catch some people off guard. But the factor might be lowered if you've seen Jontron's video on this PSA JUMPED DESCRIPTION: We see a teenager being ambushed (or rather jumped) by three other teenage boys. he narrates -"Wish I'd taken that shortcut through that empty parking lot... Wish I'd gotten jumped" One of the teenage boys pushes the other boy against a fence and then throws him to the ground -"I wish they broken my ribs... put me in hospital" They start kicking him violently. One picks up a cinder block. "But... I didn't get jumped" Just before he smashes the boy's skull, The scene cuts to the same boy who was beaten up before, spitting out vomit "I went to that party" we see another shot of the boy throwing up and later some shots of the boy shooting up meth. "I did meth for the first time... Now, all I knew was meth... all I knew was meth" The METH PROJECT logo fades in on a black background MUSIC: Eerie music can be heard as the boy starts shooting up meth SOUNDS: We can hear the other teenagers shout at the boy who got jumped, the fence rattling when the boy is pushed into it, and the boy throwing up after the scene cuts AVAILABILITY: Available on YouTube on ArizonaMethProject's official channel CHEESE FACTOR: When the boy' is about to be crippled by the jumpers, we hear someone shout "NO!" even though, if you pay enough attention, the boy doesn't say anything. A noise clearly edited in post-production SCARE FACTOR: High to Nightmare. The violent teenagers may scare almost anyone, but the ending in particular could be seen as very shocking to a first time watcher. CRASH DESCRIPTION: We see a young woman driving alone in heavy snow. She then narrates "I wish my tire had blown out that night" The front-left tire of the car bursts, causing the car to swerve off the road and crash "I wish my car had skidded of the road... I wish i'd broken my neck..." We see the bloodied teenager lying unconscious inside the car "I wish I had been crippled... but I didn't crash" It then cuts to the woman driving the car again "I drove to that party..." We then see the same girl's face only more ravaged, inside a run-down room with a single armchair "...and I did meth for the first time" The girl then heats up a meth pipe with a lighter "I did meth... and now this is my life... this is my life" The METH PROJECT logo fades in on a black background MUSIC: same as "Jumped" SOUND FX: We can hear the car driving, the tire popping and the car crashing and the AVAILABILITY: Available on YouTube on ArizonaMethProject's official channel CHEESE FACTOR: To some people, the car crash can look unrealistic SCARE FACTOR: High. Mostly because of the crash, the bloodied body and the girl smoking meth at the end THAT GUY DESCRIPTION: The PSA opens up with a young teenage boy in a house with his friends as he says -"I'm only going to try meth once, I'm... not going to be like that guy" In the corner of the screen, we another teenager slouched over on an armchair (whose face we don't see onscreen) It then cuts to a shot of the teenager in another house talking to his 'friends' "Look, I'm only going to smoke meth once..." He smokes it "I'm not going to be like that guy" It cuts to a shot of the teenager sitting in an empty room, shaking his knees it then suddenly cuts to the teenager looking more ravaged and paranoid "Look, I'm just going to shoot up just... just once, alright?! I'm not going to be like that guy!" We see the teenager bite onto this wire thing (presumably an equipment used to inject methamphetamine) "I'm... I'm not going to be like that guy" In the next shot we see the teenager at his lowest point, looking just like... that guy We see a dealer give a young girl some methamphetamine, she then says -"I'm only going to do meth once" she looks at the other teenager "I'm not going to end up like that guy" The METH PROJECT logo fades in on a black background MUSIC: Dark and sinister music SOUNDS: The only noteworthy sound we can hear is the teenager lighting up his meth pipe with a lighter AVAILABILITY: Available on YouTube on ArizonaMethProject's official channel SCARE FACTOR: High, bordering on Nightmare. The way the teenager changes drastically over time will definitely scare a good few people JUST ONCE DESCRIPTION: We see some teenage friends getting ready to snort methamphetamine, one of the girls has an uneasy look on her face. Then one of them faces the camera and says -"I'm gonna to try meth just once" The scene then cuts to three of the teenagers (the uneasy girl, absent) outside in a parking lot. One of the teenagers hands a meth pipe to the girl who spoke before. She lights it up and says "I'm only going to smoke this, just once" The scene cuts again, this time to the girl's house where she goes into her mother's purse on a table and takes out some money. she faces the camera and says "I'm gonna steal just once" She walks past the absent girl from before (implied to be her sister), lightly patting her head along the way We see an middle-aged man walking onscreen outside a party The girl faces the camera, looking more unhealthy and says "I'm going to sleep with him for meth just once" The man takes the girl away from the party Finally, the scene cuts again to the girl's bedroom where the sister goes into the girl's trousers as she's sleeping and pulls out her powdered meth -"I'm going to try meth... just once" The METH PROJECT logo fades in on a black background MUSIC: In the parking lot, rock music can be heard on a radio and pop music can be heard outside the house party SOUNDS: We can hear the girls giggling in the beginning as they try meth, drivers driving in the parking lot, and a ringing noise and a TV broadcast from inside the girl's house AVAILABILITY: Available on YouTube on ArizonaMethProject's official channel CHEESE FACTOR: The fact that the sister goes to try meth after witnessing what it does to her can seem far too unrealistic to some. SCARE FACTOR: Minimal to Medium. This PSA relies less on shock value than the others. The way the teenager changes over time may scare some people though LAUNDROMAT DESCRIPTION: We see a woman in a laundromat sitting on a chair with her two children, it then cuts to the opposite side of the room where we see a teenager sitting down with his hood up. Another teenager bursts through the doors of the laundromat and screems at two people to -"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!" A man responds to him with -"I don't have any money!" The teen slams him against a washing machine and takes some money out of his jeans. He walks past the woman who fell to the ground before and shouts -"SHUT UP!" He runs over to the woman with her children and shouts "Stop looking at me!" The woman throws money at the teenager and he picks it up off the ground. The teenager sees the other teenage boy sitting down on the other side of the room, runs over to him, but instead of robbing him he stops and shouts "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR LIFE!" It's revealed that the teenager robbing all the people in the store was actually the teenager sitting down this entire time! The METH PROJECT logo fades in on a black background MUSIC: N/A SOUNDS: We can hear the teenager run through the doors, the people shouting/yelling/screaming, the teenager throwing the man off the washing machine, the mother's baby crying and the money falling to the ground as the mother throws it at the teenager, while also crying. AVAILABILITY: Available on YouTube on ArizonaMethProject's official channel CHEESE FACTOR: Some people may think that the teenager might be over-acting in the last scene SCARE FACTOR: High to Nightmare. The violent teenager is bad enough, but the shock twist-ending could scare almost anyone. The scare factor can rise if your watching it in a dark room or on a huge flat screen TV. BATHTUB What many consider to be Meth Project's scariest PSA DESCRIPTION: The PSA opens up with a closeup of a teenage girl's face, getting ready to jump in the shower, talking to (presumably) her boyfriend on the phone -"Yeah, my parents think I'm sleeping at your house... Yeah I'm just jumping in the shower... OK bye" She hangs up. The scene then cuts to some shots of her in the shower, washing her hair (Which thankfully aren't NSFW) She looks at the bottom of the bathtub she's standing in and lightly jolts back in shock. The camera cuts to the bottom of the bathtub, which is now covered in blood. She looks around the bathtub, finding where the blood is coming from, a meth-ed up version of her cowering in the corner of the tub. Her face more ravaged, her hair more messy and her body more scarred an cut. The girl screams in terror with a look of disbelief on her face as the future version of her says "Don't do it... Don't do it..." while crying The METH PROJECT logo fades in on a black background MUSIC: N/A SOUNDS: We can hear a ping noise as the girl ends the call with her friend, as well as the shower running AVAILABILITY: Available on YouTube on ArizonaMethProject's official channel SCARE FACTOR: Nightmare. Unlike "Laundromat", the performance of the girl feels slightly more real and believable. The ending is also very shocking too.Category:METH PROJECT Category:United States of America Category:2000's PIFs Category:Drugs PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs